Betratal, Revelation's and Setting Things Right
by Marblegirl
Summary: Mpreg, HP/SS, Dom Harry, Creature Mate Harry, Very Strong Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Good Tom/Voldemort
1. Setting the Stage

_Parseltonge Speech_

_Thought _

_**Telepathy**_

**Familial Speech**

**Other species **

**AN:** I no own, JKR dose

* * *

Cold that's what the skin on his hands told him and he could hear the water dripping and hitting the stone floor beneath him in the dark cell he was currently residing in that's located in the dungeons of Malfoy manor. Who is he and why is he here you ask? Well this young wizard is none other than Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. He is here curtsey of his uncle denying him a home with them after he got back from Hogwarts leading him to be captured by Death Eaters the instant the wards fell. So here he was at 12:01AM on the eve of his 16th Birthday enjoying the lovely hospitality of Dear Tom AKA The Dark Lord Voldemort and his minions. All he could do was sleep and wait to see what Tom wanted now. So he decided to change into his animagus form so he would be warmer and gets some sleep, and so that's just what he did.

He was woken up two hours later by the sound of two sets of feet approaching his cell and the door opening. He opened his eyes just in time to see someone in Death Eater garb shove none other than a naked and beaten Severus Snape into his cell and attempt to rape him, fortunately the professor tripped while backing away from his obviously male attacker and in doing so landing against Harry's side where he was immediately covered and protected by a huge wing, after which the Death Eater immediately found himself looking down the business end of a very long and very sharp gold horn. So needless to say he left rather hurriedly muttering about how "the two faced traitor and the stupid boy would get there's for ever thinking to cross his master." although Harry had a feeling they weren't talking about Tom. He waited until he no longer heard footsteps and then very carefully well aware that his professor was still leaning against him proceeded to stand up. Still supporting Snape he changed back to his human form and proceeded to drape his school robes around the man's shaking shoulders were they were immediately clutched like a life line. Harry then lowed them back to the floor and changed back into the black winged unicorn with a white lock in his mane and tail that was his animagus form and covered Severus back up with his wing were they both proceeded to go to sleep and wait for the dawn and whatever it would bring.

* * *

They were woken up four hours later that morning meaning at 6:00 am by Lucius and Draco Malfoy entering their cell and forcing them to get up. Lucius kept Harry who was still in his animagus from mind you at wand point while Draco bound Severus's hands and put him on Harry's back. They then proceeded to lead them out of the cell, down the corridor and up into Tom's main audience chamber were Voldemort waited in all his glory to pronounce ether there doom or there salvation.


	2. Meeting the Dark Lord

_Parseltonge Speech_

_Thought _

_**Telepathy**_

**Familial Speech**

**Other species**

**AN:** Two polls are up for this story, one regarding as to whether or not this should be a harem, and one regarding who should punish Lucius.

* * *

As they entered the room Harry saw that many of the Death Inner Circle had already gathered and a nonsnakey version of Tom who still had red eyes mind you sat on his throne. As soon as he saw them Tom spoke up "Lucius what is the meaning of this outrage?" "What do you mean My Lord?' Lucius asked confusedly. "I mean the fact that not only is one of my most trusted and loyal followers before me hands bound, beaten and naked except for what appears to be a worn Gryffindor school robe like some common criminal, but also the fact that you have apparently captured and detained a black winged unicorn which are the rarest of unicorns. Would you care to explain yourself?" "Well My Lord as far as Severus is concerned I was only told that apparently one of the new recruits had found out he was really a spy for that old fool Dumbledore, and that they had proof of this and I was to detain him on your orders until you decided what to do with him. As for The unicorn well he was in the cell I had put Potter in." Lucius said in his defense. He then spoke up again "However I believe this is really an animagus. I can painfully force him to retake his own form again if you want My Lord." He said as he caressed Harry's rump and looking at him lustfully leaving little doubt as to what he meant by painfully forcing him.

"I see" said Tom looking at Harry who then proceeded to kick Lucius in the family jewels with his back hoof which caused him to drop to his knees. "And I quit agree with the animagus be for me that you are in need of punishment for attempting to rape him. What do you think Severus?" "I think My Lord that it should coincide with the kick which will make him extremely horny and highly fertile, even enabling him to get pregnant." said Severus. "A very good idea Severus, I here by decree that Lucius' punishment shall be as follows, He shall be raped by someone of my choosing until the extreme horny ness wears off." _**"Professor, can you hear me? It's me Harry, if so than please don't bother looking around for me because I'm underneath you."**_ Harry thought to Severus. _**"Harry?" **_Severus thought._** "Yah it's me Sir. You should tell Malfoy that if he is raped not only will his insides burn every time the rapist cums in him but also he could end up bleeding to death long before his horny ness wears off. The only way to prevent that is for him to willingly submit to whomever Tom chooses to rape him however in doing so unless it is a woman that Tom chooses he will become pregnant, however if it is a woman that Tom chooses than she will become pregnant regardless of whether he willing submits or not however the horny ness **_and the burning of her cum every time she cums on him_** will still not go way until he willingly submits to someone. **_Granted he won't have to worry about bleeding to death but it will still hurt like a bitch._**"**_ Harry thought back to Severus. _**"Ok I'll tell him so he knows before Tom decides on who gets to punish him, and I'll tell Tom that if Lucius is raped by a woman that she will get pregnant due to his extreme fertility." **_Severus replied.**_"Oh and Harry", "Yes professor?"_** Harry thought back **_"Beings that you saved me form being raped, please call me Severus outside of classes and such." "Ok I will Severus and you are quite welcome."_** Harry replied.

Severus then carefully slid down off Harry's back and snuck over to Lucius and told him what Harry had said. He then proceeded to tell Tom what Severus had told Harry he would. Tom seemed to take this into thought as he considered who should have the pleasure of punishing Lucius. As he did he had a question pop into his head regarding his spy and decided to ask it. "Severus?" "Yes My Lord?" he replied. "Why are you wearing what appears to be a fifth year Gryffindor school robe when I know for a fact you were in Slytherin?" "Because the moron who threw me in to the cell took my cloths and tried to rape me fortunately he protected me." He said motioning toward Harry "Then after the moron left he then while my back was turned, changed back into his human form and draped his school robes from last year judging by the wear and tare, over my shoulders and changed back to his current form."


	3. Harry's reveal

_Parseltonge__ Speech_

'Thought'

_**"Telepathy"**_

**Familial Speech**

**Other species**

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to update my muses were fighting.

* * *

"Is that so," said Tom "Well in that case it seems that I must amend my punishment declaration. Especially since Lucius should have known that while it is not overly uncommon for a wizard become a winged unicorn animagus, and if they do that they will be gray. It is however a known fact that a wizard must be supremely powerful to become ether a black or white winged unicorn animagus, especially beings that the last wizard to become either of these was Merlin and even he was only a white one not a black one which as I said before are the rarest of the winged unicorns let alone the unwinged ones." Here Tom paused seemingly for breath "There for I think that the winged gentleman should help the person I have in mind to punish Lucius, but first I think that our winged friend should first introduce himself to us properly, seeing's as to how I am certain that Severus is most eager to meet and thank his savior aren't you Severus?"

"Yes my Lord I am, although the robes do somewhat give his identity away" said Severus. "Indeed they do my dear Severus and then after Lucius is punished we will see to the young Death Eater and his supposed evidence Lucius mentioned. So will you be kind enough to reveal yourself to us good sir?" asked Tom. **_"Well Tom, that depends on a couple of things, such as whether or not you will kill me on sight, and of course there is the matter that I would only be willing to reveal myself to you and **_certain members of _** your inner circle as I have unfavorable history with some of them. After I reveal myself to the ones I will specify I will then put a glamor on to punish Lucius as I imagine that you wish for his punishment to be viewed by all of your inner circle at the very least, this is so that only those that I wish to know will know my real identity" _**_Harry thought to Tom. _

"Very well, you shall have ten minutes to explain yourself before I kill you. And yes, I do intend for his punishment to be public so to speak beings that his infraction most certainly was. Now who of my inner circle did you have in mind to reveal yourself to?" _**"I wish the following to be present the Lestrange brothers, Severus and Lucius of course as they deserve to know who saved/ will be punishing them respectively, and Draco are those who I wish to be present. However I'm not sure Draco should be present for his father's rape. Also I think that after I reveal myself and explain but before Lucius is punished we should find the Death Eater who tried to rape**_**_ Severus so that he can be punished as well." _**Tom hummed thoughtfully and said "Yes that sounds like a very good idea young one." "All of the Death Eaters except the following are to leave this room and not return until I call you in. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange are to remain the rest of you get out NOW." All the unmentioned Death Eaters immediately vacated the premises. _**"Thank you Tom, now remember you promised to let me explain before you kill me, so here goes nothing." **_Harry said and then proceeded to change back into his human form as Severus was herd gasping in the background at Harry's changed appearance.

"Well, well if it isn't Dumbledore's Golden boy Gryffindor Harry Potter. You must be either very brave and very stupid to be here if you are here to defeat me, or you are both very brave and very cunning and are here to form an alliance so which is it? Oh, and please explain your reasoning remember you have ten minutes" "Tom can I call you that, seeing's how you are not my lord and I can't call you by the second part or your self-given name without causing pain to all who bare your mark?" "Yes Harry you may" "Thank you, well Tom it's like this I'm sick of being manipulated and lied to by the Dumfuck so yes I am here to discuss forming an alliance with you. Also I did some digging and found out that mom wasn't a muggle-born, in fact she was adopted by the Evens because the thought that they couldn't have children only to be surprised when Mrs. Evens got pregnant with Aunt Petunia. However I can't find out who her real parents were until I turn sixteen which won't be for another hour, to hour and a half, so yah all the bull crap about being protected from you at my aunt's house because of blood wards are just one of the many things Dumbledore lied about especially after that whole tri-wizard tournament fiasco. So yes needless to say I'm Highly contemplating being your alley as for one at least you've always been honest about wanting me dead and why who do unless of course that's something else Dumbledore lied about. So what do you say Tom allies?"


	4. Allies and Traitors

"I believe that we should at least be temporary allies until we find out who tried to rape Severus. So how about we call the rest of the Inner Circle back in and see if we can't weed out the guilty party hummm?" Tom replied. "All right then temporary allies it is Tom, with the very real possibility of becoming permanent allies in the very near future." said Harry as he put a glamour on to change his eye color to brown and change the shape of his scar so that it now looked like a pair of crossed lightning bolts instead of a single lightning bolt. Harry also dropped a glamour he had on a very special pair of red and gold wings that he had acquired after the ministry fiasco that only he and Professor Snape knew that he had much less how he got them.

(He was making his way to the infirmary after destroying the Headmaster's Office and Professor Snape had just entered the same hall from the opposite end also on his way to the infirmary with a fresh batch of potions. When all of a sudden Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder causing him to stumble a bit and before either of them could stop him Fawkes scratched Harry's cheek and bit his own wing and pressed them together for a few minutes in such a way that their blood mingled together. The next thing Harry knew was that he was sprouting a pair of red and gold wings and having a spell cast at him by the professor. Also Fawkes eyes became emerald green, and a telepathic link formed between the phoenix and Harry so they could always communicate to one another.

The professor then said "If I were you I wouldn't remove that glamor till after your sixteenth birthday or after you are out of sight of your relatives but ether way make sure you are NOT anywhere near a moving portrait in Hogwarts because it would be a very bad thing if Headmaster Dumbledore found out that Fawkes chose to become your familiar over him especially beings that he has always claimed that Fawkes is his familiar when in fact Fawkes was here at Hogwarts long before the Headmaster ever was." Then Professor Snape cast another spell on both Fawkes and Harry to heal there new wounds after which Fawkes flew back off to whereever he had been. The professor and Harry then continued on to the infirmary.)

"There that ought to change my appearance enough to keep the rest of the Inner Circle guessing at least until Grayback or another werewolf that I've met before shows up. Oh and Tom you probably shouldn't call me by my name when the rest come in " "Your probably right Harry so for now I'll call you Ember at least until we figure out not only who tried to rape Severus, but also who betrayed you by reveling your location to me." Then with a wave of Tom's wand a gong sounded some were signaling the rest of Inner Circle two come back in the room.


End file.
